


We'll Always Have Paris

by darlingmichela



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingmichela/pseuds/darlingmichela
Summary: AU in which Matt is an artist living in Paris, and comes across Alex in a park, who quickly becomes his muse. The only problem? She has no idea.





	1. A Chance Encounter

 

It was an ordinary morning - as ordinary as any could be in as magical of a city as Paris, the sky a bright, vibrant blue without a cloud in sight. The morning sun cast a golden glow across the park, the light bouncing off of the dewdrops making everything sparkle. It was Matt’s favorite time to sketch, and often found himself in this part of the park. He’d perched himself on a park bench near a little pastry cart, settling in to start a sketch of a dog basking in the sun, when he heard a voice nearby that caused him to look over.

“Uh, excuse moi, pardon? S’il vous plaits...um...je voudrais un croissant,” Her voice was like a bell, the kind that could lull you to sleep reading the most exciting story; she clearly wasn’t a local, as evidenced by her limited knowledge of the language. She had wild curls, piled on top of her head loosely, illuminated from the sunlight behind her. He watched her pay for the pastry and settle on another bench nearby, with a book about speaking French as a tourist.  _ Definitely not a local, then _ , he thought. Normally, he wasn’t one to sketch people without them knowing, but there was something so serene about her in that moment, he couldn’t help himself.

She unwrapped the croissant, and took a bite into the flaky, golden layers of dough. Her gaze was locked on the book, licking her lips free of the crumbs and mouthing a French phrase every so often. A few moments passed before he realized he’d stopped sketching, completely mesmerized by her. He returned to his sketch, trying to look as though he were sketching a nearby tree. After a while, she stood and started down the path, smiling politely as she passed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


For weeks after that day, he’d returned to that same pastry cart each morning, hoping to see her again, and he was never disappointed. She’d apparently made a habit of sitting at the same bench each day, studying her book or writing in a journal as she ate her breakfast. By now, Matt was convinced she was some kind of goddess, having filled nearly half his sketchbook full of her image. He knew nothing about her - not even her name - but she’d become his muse without ever speaking a word to him. 

He finished up the sketch he’d been working on that day, and remembered suddenly he needed to meet with a client who wanted a portrait. He gathered his things quickly and inelegantly, standing and speed-walking down the path before suddenly colliding with an unknown figure, sending his supplies catapulting out of his arms. 

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” It was her, the woman, his mystery muse. “Oh,” she laughed, realizing he probably wouldn’t know what she was saying. “S'il vous plaits,  laissez-moi vous aider…” He stared at her with wide eyes, clearing his throat as he realized how dry it had become. “T-that’s perfectly fine, don’t worry about it,” he stammered, bending to gather the supplies. 

“Oh, you’re English,” she sighed in relief, chuckling as she crouched to help him. “Thank goodness, I’ve been dying to speak something fluently for weeks…” She picked up some papers that had slipped from his book, her smile fading a little as she realized she was seeing her own image. “Wait, is this...is this me?”

“Oh, um…” he swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I, uh...hang out here a lot…”

“So do a lot of people,” she laughed softly, arching an eyebrow. “And I don’t see any of them in here…”

“What can I say?” he shrugged his skinny shoulders sheepishly, taking off his cap to run a hand through his hair. “I guess you inspired me.” 

“Well,” she sighed, looking back down at the drawings before extending them to him. “I suppose there’s no harm done. You’re quite good. If you decide to sell any of them, do let me know...I’d love to buy one.”

“Oh, I couldn’t take your money,” he smiled, handing her his favorite - the first one he’d ever done of her. “Here, have it on me. It’s the least I can do.”

She smiled up at him, accepting it as her hand lightly brushed against his. “Thank you...I’m Alex, by the way,” she laughed warmly. “Figured since you know my face pretty well by this point, you might want a name to put with it.”

“Matt,” he grinned, his cheeks turning a light pink. “I hope I haven’t completely creeped you out...between this and running into you full force, I’m a little surprised you’re still standing here.”

“Normally, I’d be a little weirded out by the privacy invasion,” she admitted. “But I think I’m willing to look past it, considering how lovely the outcome is…” She looked over the drawing again, smirking at how he was able to capture even the smallest of details. “You know, you could have just asked. I’m always looking for extra work.”

“I am looking for a model, if you’re interested,” he raised an eyebrow hopefully. 

“That sounds fun. I’ve never tried modeling before, but...clearly you see something that I don’t,” she chuckled, pulling out a little slip of paper to jot down her number, handing it to him when she finished. “Here’s my number. Give me a call and we’ll sort the details.” She gave him a little nod and a smile before turning over her shoulder to walk away, leaving Matt completely dumbfounded and smiling like an idiot.


	2. Something Different

“Chin down, just a little...eyes up,” he said softly, his eyes narrowing in thought as he looked her features over as she adjusted to his instructions. She was posed in a garden, surrounded by flowers of every color imaginable in the greenest field either of them had ever seen. “Good, and your right hand- perfect,” he grinned as moved it exactly where he was wanting her to - she seemed to always be a step ahead of him. The two of them had done a few sessions together over the few weeks since their chance encounter, and Matt had only grown fonder of Alex with every moment they spent together. She was enchanting, to say the least, but Matt knew someone like her was far out of reach for someone like...well, him. 

“You swear you’ve never done this before?” he smirked, walking over to her with an assortment of flowers that he placed gingerly throughout her curls, feeling an electric tingle over his fingers the closer they got to touching her. “If you hadn’t told me differently, I’d assume you were a seasoned professional.”

“No,” she chuckled, shifting a little in the ivory lace dress he’d put her in. “This is definitely a first for me. Before I came here, I was on track to becoming a lawyer...had a job lined up at a fancy law firm and everything. But, wearing pencil skirts every day, sitting behind a computer screen sending email after email...no, that life isn’t for me,” she smiled, enjoying the sun on her cheeks. “I want to enjoy everything this world has to offer, and none of it is waiting for me in a stack of paperwork.”

“That’s an admirable quality,” Matt smirked, glancing up at her from his book. “Knowing what you want in life...it’s something I pride myself in, as well. As cliche as it sounds, I’ve always felt that what I was put on this Earth to do is create, to capture the beauty in the world around me.”

“I’d agree with that,” she nodded gently, careful of the flowers delicately resting in her locks. “You really are one of the most talented artists I’ve ever seen, and I’ve met quite a few during my travels.”

“That’s high praise,” Matt laughed, keeping his eyes on his work to avoid giving away his blush. “You’re a big part of that, I think.”

“Really? How?” she asked quietly, furrowing her brow. 

“Well, you’ve inspired me,” he shrugged. “You’ve become a bit of a muse, and without a muse, no inspiration, there’s no art.”

She tilted her head gently to the side, eyeing him curiously. “What made you want to sketch me in the first place?”

“You really want to know?” he laughed, raising an eyebrow and receiving an emphatic nod in return. “Well, you’re beautiful, of course...that’s a big part of it,” he admitted with a boyish grin. “But there’s something about your eyes, the way you carry yourself...you can just tell that you treat everyone that comes across your path with the same kindness, the same warmth that you’d give your most cherished loved ones. There’s just something so...different about you. I’ve met people from all walks of life, from literal royalty to starving artists...but I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Wow,” she whispered after a moment, once she’d figured out how to speak again. “That’s...the kindest thing anyone’s ever said about me…”

“Well, I meant every word,” he smiled softly, returning his attention to his work. If he was truly honest with himself, as much as he loved these sessions with her, they were torturous. He’d memorized every curve of her body, every line of her features and now all he wanted to do was learn how they felt under his touch. But, he was a professional if nothing else, so for the time being, he’d have to stick to his imagination. 

Alex was quiet for a while, letting him get in some actual work before she spoke up again. “I want to know something about you.” 

His pursed lips curled into a grin. “What would you like to know?”

“You obviously aren’t French...so what’s your story? How did you end up here?”

“Same way everyone else ends up here, I suppose,” he chuckled. “It's a pretty basic story. Similar to yours, I suppose. My father wanted me to be a doctor, take over the family practice after I’d finished medical school. Broke his heart when I told him I wanted to pursue art instead...but I had to do what made me happy, not him. I found an art school out here, packed my bags, and never looked back. He tries to be supportive, but...you know how dads can be.”

“Haven’t spoken to my parents since I moved out,” she sighed quietly. “They didn’t take my leaving well. They were pretty dead set on the lawyer track.”

“I’m sorry,” he looked up at her, setting down his pencil. “That can’t be easy. Sometimes  life forces us to create our own families, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded slowly. “I suppose it does.”

“I think that just...about...does it,” he smiled excitedly, giving the page one last look before moving down next to her on the ground to show her. “What do you think?”

She sat up, brushing some stray grass off of her arm, shifting herself forward for a better look. “Matt, that’s...absolutely gorgeous,” she breathed, her jaw hung ajar. “It’s hard to believe that’s even me…”

“That’s just...how I see you,” he shrugged, looking over at her with earnesty. “Like I said before, you’re beautiful.”

Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones, flicking between them for a few moments as she racked her brain for something, anything, to say, but all she could will herself to do was lean her head up to kiss him suddenly. Matt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but quickly relaxed as he reciprocated what he was being given. “Sorry,” she whispered after their lips had parted, much to Matt’s disappointment. “I don’t know why I-”

“Its okay,” he whispered, pulling her face back towards his for a second, softer kiss. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking this so far! Its still pretty G rated for right now, but don't you worry my friends, you'll be getting some sexy times pretty soon!


	3. An Evening to Remember

Giddiness wasn’t nearly enough of a word to describe the way Matt felt the afternoon following his session with Alex. Never in a million years would he have dreamed that an actual goddess like her would give him the time of day, let alone reciprocate his feelings. By the time they parted ways for the day, he’d somehow convinced her to agree to a date, and promised he’d plan something she’d never forget. And he intended to do just that.

The next morning, Alex walked down to her favorite park bench, but something was off. The first thing she noticed, there was no sign of Matt, which was unheard of for him. In his usual spot, however, she found a little box topped with a neatly tied bow and a tag that read “Alex”. She lifted the lid curiously, finding a note at the top. 

“ _Alex - you asked me why I sketched you that first day I saw you...but I thought you might like to know why I sketched you all the other times, too. Oh, and...you might check under the lid. - M_ ”

Under the note was a sketch of Alex, staring up at the trees as two figures next to her had their noses in their phone screens. Attached was a little card that read, “ _Because you see the wonder the world has to offer_.” The corners of her mouth curled into a soft smile, shaking her head in disbelief that he’d gone to all this trouble for her. Suddenly, she remembered the hint waiting underneath the lid, and spun it around to reveal a map, with a red circle drawn around an ad for the Louvre. To the side, he’d written “ _9:30 AM_ ”, and she checked her watch to discover it was already 9:15. She quickly stored the box in the front basket, hopped on her bike and rode to the museum, which luckily wasn’t too far away.

When she pulled up to the entrance, she found Matt standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling smugly as he pulled a hand free to look at the time. “With five minutes to spare...I’m impressed.”

“Well, I’m nothing if not punctual,” she laughed, chaining her bike to a post before pulling the box from the basket and striding up to him. “You didn’t need to do all this, Matt. I already like you, you don’t need to try to win me over.”

“Oh, Alex,” he smiled. “I’ll never stop trying to win you over. And I’m glad you brought that up, actually, because...I have your second box.” He grinned mischievously, holding another identical box out to her. She gave him a look of equal parts exasperation and gratitude, and opened the lid.

There was another drawing, this time, of her laughing a little too hard at something in a book she had been reading, with a note attached that said, “ _Because your eyes sparkle when you laugh_.” Under the drawing was a lovely pair of earrings that sparkled in the sunlight above them. 

She smiled in awe up at him, her brain completely forgetting the English language as she searched for words. He pulled her into his side with a proud grin, knowing exactly what she was trying to say without her needing to speak at all. “Come on, then,” he laughed softly, pulling her into the museum with him. 

They spent hours among the different works of art, going back and forth between seriously discussing the artistic properties of certain pieces and giggling about some horrible joke Matt had cracked. At some point, they’d taken each other’s hand, though neither could pinpoint when during the afternoon it had initially happened; but they hadn’t let go since. 

After they left the museum, he drove them to a little cafe near the Seine, a favorite of many locals for it’s incredible view of the river, and not so coincidentally, a favorite of Alex’s. They sat along the riverbank, Alex a vision against the backdrop of the most stunning sunset, vibrant colors bouncing off of the water’s surface. 

“I can’t believe you did all this,” she chuckled, taking a sip of wine. “I don’t think anyone’s ever gone to this kind of effort for me before.”

“Then they were all bloody fools, Alex,” he said quietly, taking her hand across the table. “You deserve to be swept off of your feet every day for the rest of your life.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she blushed, looking out over the water. “I bet you say that to all the girls,” she teased, arching a flirty eyebrow at him.

“No,” he said firmly, his tone much more serious than her light one. “I’m serious, Alex. When I told you I’ve never met anyone like you, I meant that. You’re different...you’re absolutely one of a kind.” 

“You are, too,” she whispered as her smile softened, her eyes giving away exactly how much she meant her words. “You’re...remarkable. Too good to be true, even.”

“I’m real. I’m here. With you,” he grinned, squeezing her hand gently. “If anything, I’m the one who’s definitely about to wake up at any moment now from what is so obviously an incredible dream.”

“Nope, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” she laughed warmly, that laugh that made his heart nearly leap from his chest. 

They talked for hours, even after the sun had gone down and a cool breeze started to blow. He gave her his jacket as they walked along the water, ever the gentleman, as they happened upon the garden they’d shared their first kiss in. Nestled in the flowers just next to where they’d spent that day was a third identical box. Alex quickly moved to it and lifted the lid off, revealing a blank sketch paper, and some small tubes of paint with a few brushes. She turned to Matt with a puzzled expression, who smirked as he moved down next to her, picking up a paintbrush to point at the paper. “That one is blank, Alex, because I haven’t done it yet. I want to sketch you tonight, using these paints...and only these paints.”

“But, if its a sketch, how can you use-”

“The paints aren’t meant to go on the paper,” he said lowly, hoping she’d catch the hint.

“Where else would y- oh... _ oh _ ,” she whispered, her eyes slightly widened. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, rubbing his neck as he blushed. “I...thought it could be interesting. I can’t imagine a better sketch to add to my book.”

She blinked up at him for a moment, before taking a small breath. “And...would I be wearing anything for this?” she asked quietly, trying maintain her flirty tone as much as her nerves would allow.

“In an ideal world, no...but, of course, I won’t pressure you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes in thought as she stepped towards him after a moment. “You know, I think I rather like this idea of yours...I’m curious to know what the finished product will look like.”

“Wait, really?” he nearly squeaked, not having expected her to want to take part. It was still early in their courtship, so to speak, so he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. But, God, if he hadn’t been dreaming of seeing her - all of her - for nearly a month now…

She nodded silently, slowly, biting her lip before she tilted her head up to kiss him gently. 

“Take me back to the studio, then?”

“Oh, Alex... _gladly_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think three updates in one day is good! Honestly, who knows, I may end up getting inspired and writing it up tonight...we'll see how the night pans out. Thanks for all the support guys, the comments literally make my heart so happy! <3


	4. Masterpiece

With bated breath, Matt nodded gently towards his four-poster canopy bed, now stripped bare and covered in a painter’s tarp, as he took her hand to help her up and met her eyes. “You’re sure about this?” 

“Yes,” she smiled, blushing a bright red at how quick she was to respond. She’d never done anything like this so soon with anyone - she had always been a bit of a ‘play it hard-to-get’ type- but Matt...there was something so foreign about the way she felt around him, something that made her feel free and unencumbered by the constraints of time or rationality. “I’ve never been more certain.”

He leaned forward to kiss her quickly and could swear he heard her moan when he moved away. “Go on and disrobe, whenever you’re ready...I won’t look until you want me to,” he whispered, before going to set up his supplies just a few steps away. He fumbled about, trying to keep his mind focused on his task while he heard fabric shuffling and being dropped on the floor. A moment of silence passed, followed by a small, perhaps nervous, breath. “Okay...you can turn around now.”

The sight he was met with was well worth any wait...she was just as glorious as he’d imagined her to be, better, even. His eyes scanned over her body, while his brain went to work,  furiously to memorize and catalog the tiniest of details. The gentle curve of her waist, the freckle just to the side of her navel, the way her eyes sparkled in the warm light of the oil lamp on the table…

“Well?” she asked timidly, as he realized he’d been staring slack-jawed for quite a while. 

“Oh, I, um...you’re- I mean, you’re stunning. Breathtaking, really…”

“You’re too kind,” she chuckled, her gaze shifting to the paint tubes nearby. “So, how is this going to work, then?”

“Now that I’ve got the perfect canvas…” he grinned, moving towards her with them and a handful of soft brushes of different sizes and shapes. “We can get creative. What color do you think I should start with?”

She ran her fingers delicately over the plastic tubes, stopping over a bright sapphire blue as her lips formed a slight smile. “This one.”

“Lovely choice,” he smirked, spreading the paint over his palette. He dipped his brush in the paint and stood in front of her. “Lie on your back, please.”

She did as instructed, watching him intently as he studied her. She loved watching him at work, the way his eyes seemed to light up when he had a brush or pencil in his hand. He drew two lines down the tops of her thighs, two more continuing down her calves and two smaller ones over her feet. He moved up, brushing her hair off of her shoulders gently and outlining her collar bones in the rich color. 

“Now...some red, purple maybe...,” Matt mused under his breath, more to himself than to her. He moved to the side to get a new brush and a few more colors, then added a thick rectangle of red over her waist, some long lines, some abstract shapes and curves...by the time he was through, Alex had become a literal piece of walking art, covered in paint all the way up to her neck. He posed her carefully and stood back to admire his handiwork.

“You are simply ravishing,” he breathed, his trousers doing little to hide his own excitement. Of course, he was a professional, usually...but with Alex, everything had been different.

“Flattery, Mr. Smith, will get you absolutely everywhere,” she laughed lowly, tipping her head backward, sending golden curls tumbling down her back. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, as he regrettably forced his eyes away from her to get his pencils and paper. 

He started with the face, as he usually did, and relished the excuse to sit and just...look. He’d drawn her face many times before, but never like this. This time, she was looking at him in a way that made his knees weak; sitting had definitely been a good call. He paid special attention to her eyes...those green eyes with tiny flecks of gold near the center, that always made his heart skipped a beat when they met his own, much less impressive ones. The rest of her face was easy for him to sketch quickly - he’d done it many times before - but his hand stilled a little as he finished with her neck. 

“Everything okay?” she asked quietly, just barely tilting her head to the side. 

“Never been better,” he grinned up at her cheekily, lowering his gaze to her chest. “Why wouldn’t I be with a view like _this_?”

“Have you done this before? With other...girls?” 

“No,” he smirked down at his paper, his tone honest and slightly amused. “Just you. Never like this, anyway.”

“How do you mean, _‘like this’_?” she arched a thin brow at him.

“I’ve sketched women before...but they were always clients, models...not women I was completely and utterly taken with.”

“So, you’re completely and utterly taken with me, then?” she teased lightly, over-dramatizing his words. 

“I am,” he nodded, his eyes giving away his seriousness. “More than that, actually.”

His simple words sent a shiver down her spine, feeling his gaze travel down her stomach. 

“Well...I am, too,” she breathed, her voice quiet and unusually small. “When we first met...I thought this would turn into an adventurous fling, at most. The more time I spend with you, the more I feel like that might not be the case.”

“Might not?” he smirked up at her curiously, pausing from sketching her legs.

“Definitely isn’t,” she corrected herself with a soft laugh, her voice now only just above a whisper. 

“Really?” he grinned like a teenager with his first crush, his eyes hopeful and almost disbelieving as he stood, abandoning the mostly-finished sketch and his tools on the table to move to the side of the bed. He’d fill in the details later - there’s no way he’d ever forget an inch of her now.

“Really,” she nodded, shifting herself up onto her knees just inches away from him. “You’re different from anyone I’ve ever met...I just…”

“Just what?” he whispered, raising a hand to cup her cheek gently.

“I’ve been burned before. Why do you think I ran away to Paris?” she chuckled sadly, lowering her gaze. 

“What’d he do?” he asked quietly, knowing a classic case of past heartbreak when he saw one.

“Just the usual,” she sighed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. “Girl meets boy, boy meets girl, boy meets different girl, boy sleeps with said different girl, then _several_ different girls...then girl finds out about all of this by walking in on him with three different girls at once.”

“Oh, Alex,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. If it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have come to Paris, wouldn’t have met you...and I wouldn’t be here, now, to do _this_ …” she paused, biting her lip gently before pulling him by the shirt collar towards her, slowly merging their lips.

His hands instinctively moved up her sides to hold her by the waist, his fingertips just barely grazing the small of her back as he felt the cool, still wet paint smear slightly across her skin. He ducked his head slightly to languidly mouth at her neck, biting at the skin just below her jawline and running his tongue over the reddened spot soothingly, eliciting a quiet gasp from Alex. 

“You’re going to ruin your masterpiece,” she chuckled breathlessly, feeling her pulse quicken beneath her chest.

“You’re a better one,” he mumbled, moving a hand up to her breast, palming it gently. Alex made a noise of anticipation and pleasure, spurring Matt on. “The most beautiful masterpiece ever created…”

“Your words are lovely, darling,” she purred, pulling his face up to look him in the eyes, her own now dark and yet alight at the same time. “But I much prefer your actions.”

He grinned, throwing the suspenders off his shoulders and pulling off his shirt, and surged forward carefully to lay her back over the tarp, pressing his torso against hers. “There,” he smirked, pressing kisses wherever his lips landed as he made quick work of removing his trousers. “Now we’re both a mess.”

She laughed brightly, snaking her arms around his neck as he moved downward, kissing exposed bits of skin along his way, reveling in the way she shivered under his touch. 

“Can I…?” he asked as he settled between her legs, looking up at her like a child asking to open a Christmas present a day early, earning an earnest nod in response. He wasted no time once he had permission, licking a long, indulgent line up her center. He growled lustfully at the taste of her on his tongue, the vibration sending a shudder up her spine. He circled her slowly, bringing a moan of impatience to her lips as the small of her back arched up off of the bed, one hand fisting at his hair and one at the sheets. 

“Ma-att,” she whined, a groan catching in the back of her throat as he pushed two fingers into her slowly. Her hips moved toward him, and he placed his free arm over her pelvis. “Easy, sweetheart,” he chuckled, curling his fingers just so as she gasped. He explored her for a while that way, enjoying immensely getting to know every inch of her. 

“Please, Matt,” she panted, lifting her head to look down at him. He nodded, quickly moving over her, both of their bodies now an abstract smear of colors. 

“I want to remember this,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I don’t ever want to forget this feeling.”

“I don’t either...but I don’t think I ever could,” she returned, her hands moving up to cup his cheeks, pulling him in to kiss her again. It didn’t take but a moment for the kiss to turn much deeper, more passionate, as her legs wrapped around him to bring his hips closer. He reached down between them to guide himself into her, bringing forth almost identical sounds of mutual bliss from both parties. He waited for her signal to begin moving, which came in the form of a needy whimper. He kept his movements slow, for now, wanting to make this moment last as long as it possibly could. 

“God, you’re perfect,” he grunted into the crook of her neck, holding her tightly around her waist. “So unbelievably perfect. My muse…”

Alex moaned appreciatively, grinding her hips against him, as their movements mutually sped up, the need outgrowing the desire to last. “Fuck, Matt,” she hissed, crushing his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. 

He flipped them around in one fluid motion, so she was sitting over his lap. He gazed up at her in awe, the lamplight behind her creating a halo of gold, as he thrust his hips upward. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered, his voice low and slightly raspy. 

“And you’re...everything I never...knew I needed,” she returned through quiet gasps, burying her face in his shoulder as her movements grew more erratic. 

He pulled her head back, a hand tangled in the mess of curls at the back of her head. “No, please, I...I  want to see you...I want you to see _me_ ,” he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes locked firmly on her own as he began to move again, this time without restraint, reaching between them to rub her clit with his thumb. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, the waves of pleasure rolling through her as her body writhed over his. The sight sent him into his own climax, hips jerking wildly as he chanted her name like a prayer to a God he didn’t believe in. 

Their eyes both opened again at the same moment, their heavy breathing the only sound against the silence. “That...that was…” he whispered, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah...it definitely was,” she nodded, holding him close for a while as they caught their breaths. “Why don’t we go wash this paint off and get some sleep?”

“You read my mind,” he chuckled, helping her up off of the bed, before lifting her off the ground and carrying her towards the bathroom. It was then he decided that this project was _definitely_ going to have to be a full series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I always second guess my smut writing skills, but I rather like how this turned out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been bouncing around for a little while now! I'm imagining Alex to be just a few years older than Matt, both in their mid twenties. Let me know if I should continue it!


End file.
